Dawn : A promise of a new day
by Lily Potter4
Summary: A collection of all my stories , that are ...well ... a little angsty. but these are my good ones. All from different people's points of view. Sirius , Lucius , Draco , Harry , Lily ... Please R + R
1. Dawn : Sirius

  
  
Dawn   
  
  
A/N - This is a short fic , sort of angsty . You will have to guess who it is about. I cried while writing this.  
  
Dawn. Each dawn brings a new day , right ? Full of hope. Full of promise. That   
is one of the few things you can count on. The night will end , and the sun must   
rise. Always. People always say that when tomorrow comes , you start over. You   
start anew. People love dawn. The promise of a new day. But what if you don't   
want one ? What if you don't want the sun to rise ? What if you don't want to live   
anymore? Did I survive Azkaban for this ? For each day , the sun to rise , to mock   
me , begin yet another day of hiding , of running , of looking at wanted pictures of   
me ? 4 years ago I escaped azkaban. 4 years. And why I was put in there ? For all   
the wrong reasons. So what happens when you don't want the sun to rise ? You   
don't want to live to see a new day ? Pretty depressing , huh ? It wasn't always this   
way . Well my life is anything but happy. Now.   



	2. Just Like You : Lily

Just like you  
  
  
How can he do this ?  
Be so evil ?  
James is gone , and it is all your fault Peter !  
You killed your best friend.  
I hope , with all my heart ,  
That it isn't true  
But I know it is.  
It has to be.  
Well , I hope you live with the guilt  
That you murdered your best friend  
His wife , and his child.  
I hope you live with that guilt.  
But he won't get Harry.  
I promise you that.  
He won't get Harry ,  
And your sick little plan will be ruined.  
Just like us.  
Just like Voldemort.  
Just like you.  



	3. Futures : Lucius and Draco

Futures  
  
  
Lucius Malfoy sat in his study , contemplating the task at hand - the raid on   
Hogwarts. He had constructed a team of himself , Crouch , Rookwood , and the   
Lestranges . He glanced at the picture on his desk , where his wife and his son   
stood stiffly , not smiling. Before , many months ago , they had been smiling at   
him , slightly. Now they were rigid and cold , just like he was . Just like him. He   
had not wanted it to happen this way , it just had. Had he realized what the f  
uture would bring , he may not have gone over to Voldemort. His wife didn't l  
ove him. His son had never loved him. Oh Draco , where did I go wrong ... ? But   
what has happened has happened , and what was in front of him was now his   
future. He had gone too far to renounce the old ways. Much too far. He had now   
become like the dark lord himself. Cruel , emotionless and unforgiving. And now   
he had to attack the school where his son was. Where his son was ... Draco may   
even be killed. Snap out of it Lucius. You are a Death Eater. You don't care ,   
remember ? A death Eater doesn't care. If Draco dies , it's his own fault. ...   
Right ?  
  
  
***  
  
  
Draco sat in Potions class , thinking. Lately , he had been having second   
thoughts about being so mean to Harry. Before , he was sure that his father's   
relationship with the Death Eaters was the best possible thing , but now , he   
wasn't so sure. Since He Who Must Not Be Named had returned , his father had   
changed. He had become completely emotionless , and brushed his mother and   
him off to the side. Draco didn't want to be like that. He wanted to love and be   
loved , and certainly by Pansy Parkinson. He wanted to live. He was realizing   
now that the good side was the right choice. But he had gone too far to switch   
back. Even now , at 14. Yes , he was in much too deep.  



	4. Standing on the Edge : Harry

Standing on the edge  
(AN - Mild depression warning )  
  
  
I'm standing on the edge of something much too deep. I have gone too far. In a way. More , Voldemort has gone too far. But it is because of me. It is all because of me. First , my parents. Murdered when I was one. My mum died to save me. She gave her life for me. Next , Cedric. That had been hard. But I hadn't liked Cedric very much. But he too died. Because I wouldn't just let one of us take the cup. I dragged him to his death in a way. Then there had been Cho. My hearts ached because of her. I had loved her so much - and Voldemort had murdered her in cold blood. For the fun of it. Because I cared for her. Because I loved her. I'm standing on the edge . There is nothing left for me back there. Nothing but loneliness . Emptiness. In the final attack against Hogwarts , in my Seventh Year , Dumbledore died. He died when Voldemort came looking for me - and found him. Then Voldemort finally found what he was after. Me. I was prepared to die. Die fighting. 17 years old , and sick of living. But instead of just letting me do what I thought was right , Ron jumped in front. Ron . My best friend in the entire world. The one who had always been there. He had died to save me. Hermione hadn't taken that very well. She had been in love with him. She had been in love , and had never told him. Now she had lost her chance. She killed herself soon after. All these people had died because of me. I looked down again . There was nothing but blackness. Blackness suited it. Everyone who had meant something to me was gone. Sirius, Remus and Hagrid had been locked up , tortured with the Cruciatous Curse , and found , hanging onto life by a thread . Sirius had looked up in to my eyes , and merely said " They died to save you. So did we . Don't gamble it -" before he had died in my arms. Remus and Hagrid died soon after. There was no one left for me. No one and nothing. If I died ... who would care ? The world would mourn the loss of Harry Potter. But would they mourn the loss of a famous person ? Or would they mourn the loss of me ?  



End file.
